For individuals who must use an ostomy bag, it is often both inconvenient and embarrassing to remove underwear in order to empty the ostomy bag. In addition, often the ostomy bag appliance will stick to the wearer's skin due to the warmth of the body. As such, there is a need for a garment which would prevent the inconvenience, embarrassment and discomfort of using an ostomy bag.